


The Chase

by Nora_Wolfe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe
Summary: Kylo Ren and Kira the Cat develop their relationship a little more on a rooftop.ORKylo is Batman. Rey is Catwoman.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to practice writing porn but this came out instead. *shrug*

Rey hears the heavy tread of his footsteps behind her before she hears his voice.

"Planning to add grand theft to breaking-and-entering again?" Kylo Ren's baritone is a clipped, mechanized growl, emanating from the modulator of his black-and-chrome helmet. A slight shiver runs through her body upon hearing him; she's imagined him speaking to her in a vastly different situation from this one countless times, uttering filthy words in that deep voice, making her come with those massive hands of his.

Rey rises from the floor, where she had been crouching in the process of gathering the kyber crystals from the museum display case she'd just broken into. She quickly slides the precious gems into a little bag attached to her utility belt, before turning around to face Kylo. Stretching theatrically with a yawn, she smiles brightly at him, making sure to add a little wiggle to her walk as she drifts over to stand in front of the dark vigilante.

"Are you keeping tabs on me, Kylo?" she purrs as she delicately taps a clawed finger against the chest plate of his body armour. Black, of course. "A girl could get used to all this attention, you know."

"I'm taking you down tonight, Kira," he responds harshly, using the name she's given her alter ego, _Kira the Cat_. "You've been stealing from the citizens of Chandrila for far too long, and I'm going to make sure that you'll never do it again after this."

"Oh, you sound so stuffy, darling," she wrinkles her nose. "Tell me, do you recite that little speech in front of the mirror every night before you head out? It needs a little more flair. Maybe I could help you with some oral practice." She winks up at him.

Kylo reaches out to grab her wrist, but she quickly sidesteps him, moving away a good distance to avoid getting caught, but still close enough to taunt him with her presence.

"Kylo, Kylo, Kylo," she sings as she circles him warily. "For just once in your life, you could look the other way. For little ol' me? These kyber crystals are no good just gathering dust in a fussy old museum like this, when they could be used for far better purposes."

"For sale to the highest bidder, you mean," he replies.

"No, silly," she adds a little giggle to her tone, to tease him a little. "For research into a new clean energy initiative. It's fascinating, really, that kyber crystals can hold enough power to light up at least two-thirds of Chandrila. The Skywalker-Solos won't miss these from their collection, considering how old the alarm system is on the display. It's almost as if they were begging to be taken."

_Take me_ , she thinks. _You can take me, big boy_.

They've been doing the same dance for a long while now. Rey breaks into various locations to steal whatever catches her eye, or whatever she can sell to fund her more philanthropic activities, and Kylo shows up shortly after to vaguely threaten her with retribution and incarceration. They exchange loaded barbs, although Kylo's are usually more staid and often refer to justice being done. Then they'll tussle for a few minutes, where neither will gain the upper hand despite plenty of physical contact, and she always makes an escape at the end, sexually frustrated and unfulfilled.

She's done everything she can think of to break them out of the pattern. She's flirted outrageously with him, making extremely suggestive comments as she brushes against his muscular body. She's changed her costume at least twice, finally settling on a deep grey skintight leather catsuit that shows off all her curves. And she's even let her hair grow out, forsaking her usual hairstyle of three buns for longer waves falling freely down her back.

But Kylo doesn't react to any of her tactics. Instead, he continues to do his best to foil her capers, and once, months ago, he had even asked her to join him in his crusade for justice. Reaching his hand out to her, he had told her that she should be the one to turn, and stand with him. She'd only looked sadly at him, before jumping off the rooftop that they had been standing on. 

Rey knows that they're on opposite sides, and that a crimefighter can't be with a thief, but there's still a kernel of hope she carries with her that she can't dismiss.

However, tonight promises to be no different.

She sighs as she psyches herself up for another night of frustration. "Oh, just look at the time!" she exclaims dramatically. "I really must go now; otherwise, I'll miss the rerun of 'Housewives of Coruscant', and I really want to know what happened last week!"

Rey tosses a smoke bomb from her utility belt at Kylo's feet, making him flinch, and as it explodes, she runs over to the red door of the emergency exit. Her ploy doesn't deter him for long from chasing after her, and she smiles to herself. At least she might be able to get some new material for tonight's session with her vibrator, even if he's still as oblivious to her advances as ever.

The emergency exit takes them all the way to the rooftop of the museum, and the expanse of flat grey concrete stumps Rey for a few seconds. There are no places for her to hide, only a few plumbing vents sticking upwards, and she can already hear Kylo's steps as he runs up the stairs after her. She fingers the whip at her belt, thinking if she should use it to hold him back while she ponders her escape route. But before she can unhook it from her belt loop, a stupidly large body tackles Rey from behind, and Kylo's arms wrap around her, holding her to his chest protectively as they roll together on the hard surface of the rooftop.

_Well, straight to the grappling it is then,_ she thinks wryly.

They end up with Kylo flat on his back and Rey lying on top of him, held tight in his embrace. He runs his hands quickly down the length of her body as if to ascertain if she's injured (although Rey thinks his touch might have lingered a little longer over the curve of her ass), and immediately grasps her upper arms to prevent her from getting away. 

"You're not going anywhere, Kira," he grunts through the modulator. "I'll take those crystals back now, and then I'll take you down to the police precinct to be booked in."

He lets go of one of her arms to reach for his durasteel handcuffs, and in that moment, she comes to a decision that could backfire on her, but she doesn't care anymore.

Rey takes advantage of Kylo's distraction, and grinds her hips down on his crotch as she sits up. The first stroke is breathtaking, the ridge of his cock rubbing against her clit through the thin leather of her costume, and she does it again just to chase after the pleasurable sensation inundating her lower body.

They've never done anything like this before; physical contact during their previous skirmishes was much more restrained, and they had actually made attempts to fight, but now, there is no pretense. There is only passion, and Rey is done with holding herself back from touching Kylo the way she wants to.

He's shocked into silence, the silly man, and she grabs the durasteel handcuffs from his slack grip, snapping them quickly around his thick wrists and looping the chain over a nearby pipe vent.

"Very nice cuffs, darling. T-8511 grade, I suppose?" she fingers the metal links, still undulating her hips against his rapidly-swelling cock. "Although I think _this_ ," she gestures down to his erection, notched against where her thighs are bracketing his wide body, "could give the durasteel a run for its money right now." 

She can't see Kylo's face, concealed as it is by his helmet, but she thinks he's excited about this new development, that he wants her as much as she does him. He's breathing heavily, the sound amplified by his modulator, and his hands are fisted, the leather gloves covering them creaking with how hard he's curling his fingers over his thumbs.

"Kira," his voice is strained, she can tell, despite the distortion. "Are you sure?"

Rey looks down at him quizzically. "But we're having so much fun. Don't you want to keep playing?" she teases.

A few seconds of silence pass, and she stills her movements. Rey wonders if she's misinterpreted the whole situation, if he's actually not that interested in her after all, and he was only humouring her all along. A flash of doubt crosses her mind, and once again, she is a teenage runaway, lost and lonely on the streets of Jakku.

However, his next words are not what she expects. "Kitten," he grinds out harshly, "if we continue with this, then there is no force on the planet that will stop me from taking you, and keeping you as my own. I will hunt you down wherever you go. You can't hide, _Rey_ , not from me. You're _mine_."

She shivers as the weight of his statement sinks in. He knows who she is, she realizes, and yet, she isn't afraid of him at all. No, she wants him so much that her entire body aches with it, as though he were the only person who can fill the void inside her heart that even the rush of pulling off a perfect heist sometimes can't.

Kylo is waiting for her response, his big body motionless beneath hers, but she can feel the coiled tension in his muscles, as he waits patiently for her to speak. Rey doesn't think that mere words would be enough to encompass the entirety of her feelings for this man, who's been a part of her alter ego's life for so long that she doesn't know what it's like to have never known him.

Instead, she stands up above him, eliciting a small groan of what almost sounds like dismay. Smiling down fondly at him, she reaches for the hidden zipper of her costume, and pulls the tab down slowly, revealing little constellations of freckles scattered all over the tanned expanse of her skin. The cuffs around Kylo's wrists clang against the plumbing vent as he tries to grab her, but she only continues undressing, until there is nothing left covering her except for her mask and her ankle-length boots.

"Kylo," Rey whispers as she gracefully lowers herself onto him again. "I feel it too. But I can't give you everything now, not tonight." 

He growls at her words.

"You're Kylo Ren, crimefighter extraordinaire, and I'm just a thief," she continues. "I've never belonged to anyone before, and I've always been on my own. _This_ could never work. I'm no one, really."

"Not to me."

Rey's only response is to undo his utility belt, pulling down the waistband of his trousers to free his cock from its confinement. She exclaims softly, curling her fingers around his straining erection, and when her fingertips barely touch, she looks at him with a cheeky smile.

"So you're really not stuffing a sock down your pants then," she laughs a little shakily. "I'd wondered about that."

Kylo huffs his indignation. "Why would I…" his voice trails off into a groan as she moves down to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock, before wrapping her hand around the base. He tastes of earthy musk and salt, and the texture of his skin here is soft, unlike the iron hardness beneath it. She continues laving the head with her tongue, varying the speed and pressure of her strokes until he's gasping for air, his hips surging upwards as he tries to fuck her mouth. 

One particularly hard thrust has her almost gagging, and Kylo immediately stills his movements. She coughs, her eyes watering a little, but she grins at him, and urges him to keep going with a tender kiss to his shaft. 

"No," he rasps. "I don't want to come in your pretty little mouth, Rey. I'd rather be inside your cunt, making you scream my name until you forget about everything else but who's fucking you." He says the word "Rey" reverently like it's a mantra, his head angled forward to stare at her while she had her mouth on him.

She's dripping wet and seeing Kylo like this, undone and half-crazed with lust, even with his helmet still on, makes her feel even more in control. She clambers on top of him, her limbs shaking with the force of her need, and straddles his hips. His cock is already steadily weeping pre-come, and she lets out a small sigh as she slowly sinks down on it, her slick helping to ease the stretch. The sensation is so intense that Rey lifts herself almost completely off him, and starts all over, savouring the feel of Kylo's cock breaching her cunt. And she does it again and again. 

"Baby," he groans. "Deeper, please, take it deeper. _Fuck_!" He swears as she lets him all the way inside, her thighs trembling with the effort of holding back her impending orgasm. She wants this to go on forever, her body gripping and holding onto his, as though she already belongs to him in all the ways that matter. 

And it is her last coherent thought, just as Kylo begins pounding into her, his hips slamming upwards, forcing her to brace herself with her hands on his chest. Rey sobs breathlessly as his thrusts keep hitting against a sensitive spot deep inside her pussy, making her gush all over his cock.

"Goddamnit," he snarls, as her wetness pools between their bodies. "Next time, I'm going to tie you down and eat your cute little cunt out, see how sweet you taste." 

She shudders convulsively as she comes at his words, his name on her lips, and his cock buried deep inside her. In this moment, she knows that she does belong completely to Kylo, and she tucks the notion away in a hidden corner of her heart, to be taken out later and examined carefully when he's not around to cloud her mind.

Rey's orgasm triggers his, and Kylo roars and arches his back as he empties himself inside her, jangling the handcuffs that prevent him from forcing her even deeper onto his cock. She whimpers as she feels the hot rush of his come fill her sore, sensitive cunt. Collapsing onto his chest, she presses a kiss just over his heart, peeking up through her lashes at the implacable facade of his helmet. They lie together for a few minutes, letting their breathing even out as their bodies cool in the night air.

His body is relaxed beneath hers now, and she winces a little as she lets his softened cock slide out of her well-used cunt. She won't stay tonight, she knows, because she's not ready for whatever this is right now, between them, and she doesn't want anything to change just yet. Standing up on shaky legs, she begins gathering her discarded clothing, and cringes at how tacky and sticky her skin feels under the leather as she dresses herself.

"What are you doing?" Kylo growls as he watches her move around.

"Leaving," she says the word as airily as she can, not wanting to reveal how raw and needy she feels. "I'd uncuff you, but I want a head start, so you'll have to find a way to do it yourself." She winks at him, but it's a pale imitation of what she used to give him before tonight.

"Rey, think about what I said earlier," Kylo grits out between clenched teeth. "You're not alone."

Turning away from his words, she leaves with only a jaunty wave in his direction, and quickly descends the fire escape on the side of the building. There are tears forming in her eyes, but she blames them on the dust coating the surface of the metal steps.

* * *

Kylo waits for five minutes, giving Rey time to make her getaway, before he deftly unlocks the handcuffs with a click of a hidden safety catch. He smiles grimly to himself, knowing that it will be an uphill battle for the both of them and their new dynamic going forward. But he's looking forward to the challenge.

The next day, Benjamin Skywalker-Solo, CEO of Millennium Enterprises, announces a new research initiative into the possible use of kyber crystals for clean energy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/I_Am_Nora_Wolfe)


End file.
